


When the Student is Ready

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*HR looks at the strangely mutated plot bunny next to the keyboard* Now how the hell did that happen? <br/>A Cameron/Elizabeth story</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Student is Ready

**Disclaimer:** The grand high Mucky Mucks own both Stargate programs, I do not, we all know this, lets move on. *grin* No money was made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** When the Student is Ready  
 **Genre:** SGA/Stargate cross-over; AU; Mitchell/Weir  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Timeline:** Would be sometime season 4 for SGA, obviously post-series for Stargate  
 **Note:** Okay... so I have absolutely no idea where this came from, I'm actively a Sparky shipper. *HR eyes the odd little plot bunny responsible* But ummm, it works for me? *HR looks at the strangely mutated plot bunny next to the keyboard* Now how the hell did that happen?

Takes cast change spoilers and runs with them... (just so you know)

* * *

 

“I’m surprised Colonel Sheppard didn’t insist on at least a little self defense training for all of the civilian staff,” Cameron said as he circled Elizabeth carefully, looking for his opportunity.

“He did,” she responded simply, offering nothing further.

“And…” Cameron prompted.

“I was in charge,” Elizabeth replied, barely managing to dodge the colonel’s grab.

“You were in charge?” Cameron asked, clearly not taking the response for an answer.

“He insisted I train. I was in charge. I didn’t feel it necessary…” Elizabeth responded somewhat breathlessly as she tried to get her own grip on Cameron’s arm.

“Ugh…” Cameron dodged easily. “Why do I get the feeling that that’s not the whole story?”

Elizabeth didn’t respond. She finally got a good hold on her opponent and Cameron went down on his back, hitting the mats with a heavy thump. She leaned over him slightly, offering him a hand back up. The colonel shook his head slightly and got up on his own.

“I’ve read the mission reports out of Atlantis,” Cameron said, circling Elizabeth once more.

“All of them?” she asked.

“Three and a half years worth.”

“That’s a lot of reports,” Elizabeth responded.

“It was very interesting reading.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and Cameron laughed lightly. “Okay, so maybe not some of McKay’s reports,” he grabbed Elizabeth’s arm and pulled her around. He held her against him, her back to his chest.

Elizabeth tried to flip him over, but her leverage was wrong and the colonel was too heavy. All she succeeded in doing was pressing herself to him and letting Cameron get a better grip.

“What is that, jasmine?” the colonel asked, seemingly apropos of nothing.

It took Elizabeth a moment to realize that Cameron was referring to the scent of her shampoo. She felt his breath hot along her ear.

“Yes,” she replied before shifting just enough to hook her foot behind the colonel’s leg. She slipped out of his grasp enough to pull with her leg and bring him down as she stepped neatly out of the way.

She didn’t expect him to roll to his side though and use his legs to sweep hers out from under her. Elizabeth went down just hard enough to knock a little of the breath from her.

“You have to keep moving,” he advised her.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she gasped.

“And be prepared for distractions,” Cameron added as they both rose and started to circle once more.

For several moments, they continued to spare without further conversation. Until finally, “You’re in charge here, at least for now,” Cameron said. “And let’s be honest, Liz, it’s a lot less dangerous here.”

“So.”

“So you agreed to self defense training with me. You think it’s necessary now… when it wasn’t on Atlantis?” Cameron asked, his voice curious and slightly incredulous. “Why didn’t you learn when Sheppard asked?”

Elizabeth made no response and Cameron let it go for the moment, grabbing for her arm instead. He twisted it behind her.

“Jasmine? I like it…” he drawled softly into her ear.

“I know…” Elizabeth said softly. She twisted in his grasp, freeing herself before bringing the colonel down with a complicated maneuver that placed her on top of him, her arm held lightly to his throat.

“Be prepared for distractions,” she said lightly, if somewhat breathlessly. “And remember…” she leaned down, bringing her face close to his. “Yoga… I’m very flexible.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cameron replied, a little breathless himself.

Elizabeth smiled, taking her arm away and shifting until she sat straddling the man beneath her. She raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Cameron rolled and Elizabeth let out a startled cry of surprise. Deftly, the colonel brought Elizabeth beneath him, half laying, half straddling her and supporting his weight with his arms.

“Don’t get over confident,” he advised in a slow, quiet drawl.

Elizabeth shifted beneath him, but Cameron compensated by letting her feel a little bit more of his weight, effectively pinning her. He shifted his weight to his legs and grabbed her hands, bringing them up above her head.

“You said no when your military leader asked you…” Cameron prompted again, meeting Elizabeth’s dark green eyes with his own.

“But yes… when you asked me,” she said, meeting his bright blue eyes as fearlessly as she could.

“Hmmm…”

Elizabeth shifted beneath him, raising an eyebrow in askance when he didn’t release her. “Are you going to let me get up?”

“I’m deciding.”

“Deciding?” she asked.

“When I said that I…” he leaned down a little to breath in the soft scent of Elizabeth’s hair. “Like the scent of jasmine in your hair… you said, _I know_ …” Cameron gave her a measuring look. “How do you know?”

Elizabeth tried to shrug, a minimal gesture with Cameron still holding her hands pinned above her head. “I noticed,” she said finally.

“Hmmm… you noticed…”

Elizabeth licked her lips quickly, a little disconcerted that she saw Cameron note the nervous gesture with an intent look. She shifted again.

“Cameron?”

“I’m still deciding.” Slowly, taking note of her every reaction, the colonel brought his face to the empty space next to the curve of Elizabeth’s neck. Deliberately, he inhaled the subtle scent of Elizabeth’s dark hair. Then he turned his face slightly so that his breath tickled along the skin of her neck. She shivered.

“I like that you noticed,” he murmured.

Elizabeth’s breathing took on a soft hitch.

“And I really like that you said yes to me,” he added, bringing his lips close enough that they almost brushed her warm skin.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, her breath softly sighing.

For a moment, she didn’t respond when she felt Cameron’s lips brush hers. Then his tongue whispered gently against her lips and she deepened the kiss, responding in kind. She moaned into his mouth and his lips deftly captured the sound.

Slowly, they shifted until Cameron was sitting and Elizabeth was settled in his lap, not breaking their kiss. He buried his hands in her hair and they kissed until the were both breathless. Then slowly, Cameron started trailing kisses like rose petals along Elizabeth’s jaw line and down her throat.

“Liz…” he moaned softly in a voice that hummed against her skin. His kisses trailed lower and Elizabeth bowed back, arching into the caress, letting Cameron slide his hands down her back to support her. He kissed his way lower.

“There you two are,” Dr. Jackson said as he entered the small SGC gym. “I’ve found some very interesting information…” he said, trailing off when he saw Elizabeth and Cameron practically jumping away from each other.

“I was just teaching Liz… Doctor Weir…” Cameron said in a rush of breath.

“Some self defense maneuvers,” Elizabeth added. “But I think that we’re done here for now, don’t you Colonel Mitchell?”

“Oh… oh yeah,” Cameron said quickly.

“You needed something, Daniel?” Elizabeth prompted, walking in the direction of the Egyptologist.

For a moment, Daniel didn’t respond, but then his intellectual enthusiasm reasserted itself. He started explaining his discovery in an excited tone as he stepped out of the gym, not waiting for Elizabeth to follow.

Elizabeth turned back to Cameron. “We’ll finish my lesson later?” she asked, giving him a small smile.

“Definitely,” Cameron replied with a lopsided grin of his own. “Looking forward to it.”

Elizabeth ducked her head a moment, her smile practically radiant.

“Elizabeth? Elizabeth, are you coming?” Dr. Jackson’s voice echoed back from down the hallway.

“Coming Daniel,” Elizabeth called back before walking out of the gym giving Cameron a last smile in parting.

“Definitely looking forward to it…” Cameron repeated with a pleased grin of his own…


End file.
